A static analysis on a source code has been proposed. For example, a problem related to a quality such as a violation against coding conventions is discovered by the static analysis. When the source code passes the static analysis, an evaluator of the source code who is also called a reviewer or the like evaluates (reviews) the source code. The evaluator takes an analysis result of the static analysis into considerations and further evaluates the source code based on evaluation standpoints such as high maintainability of the source code and scarcity of potential bugs.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-134521 discusses a related art technology.
However, since the evaluator evaluates the source code by a visual inspection, a problem occurs that the evaluation is not efficient.